elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Ahemmusa Nerevarine
Ahemmausa Nerevarine is one of the quests of the main questline , after "The Path of the Incarnate". This quest may be given by several entities including Azura, Sinnammu Mirpal and the Urshilaku Wise Woman Nibani Maesa. Background Objectives *Speak with one of the three Gulakhans. *Speak with the Wise Woman of the Ahemmusa Tribe. *Secure the Daedric shrine of Ald Daedroth. *Escort the Wise Woman to the Inner Shrine to prove it is safe. **Be named the Ahemmusa Nerevarine and receive the Madstone of the Ahemmusa. Walkthrough :Note 1: The quest to become the Ashlanders's Nerevarine runs in conjunction with the similar quests to become Hortator of the Great Houses. Although, Sul-Matuul will advise to wait until being the Hortator of all houses before becoming Zainab Nerevarine, Erabenimsun Nerevarine and Urshilaku Nerevarine as this will make many people's Disposition for the Nerevarine drop. :Note 2: The order in which these tribes are visited and declare the Hero as Nerevarine does not affect the development of the main questline. The Ahemmusa Camp can be found in the northeast corner of the mainland Vvardenfell, north of Vos. The wise woman of the Ahemmusa Tribe, Sinnammi Mirpal, who alone, wields the power to name the Hero as the Ahemmusa Nerevarine, will refuse to talk to the Hero, until they have spoken to one of the tree Gulakhans, Dutadalk, Kausi or Yenammu. After speaking with one of them, the Hero can, now, go to Sinnammi Mirpal. Sinnammu Mirpal Sinnammi Mirpal, the Wise Woman and the tribe's leader, due to the lack of Ashkhan, will send the Nerevarine on a quest to prove their claim, a task that requires the Daedric shrine of Ald Daedroth be made safe for the Ahemmusa Tribe, so they may take refuge within it. Ald Daedroth The Nerevarine must go north, pass several islands, to reach the island upon which the shrine stands. At the shrine the Nerevarine encounters a skirmish between the order of the Ordinators and the Sheogorath Cultists. There are four ways to proceed: Both sides in the battles can be joined, although, depending which group the Hero chooses to help, the other side's fighters will turn hostile. Or, the Nerevarine may defeat all the Ordinator and all the Cultists. And the last way, is to simply observe. To continue the quest, only the Cultists and the Golden Saints dwelling inside Ald Daedroth need to be defeated. The friendly Scamp, Lustidrike and the Ordinators can remain. If the Nerevarine speaks to an Ordinator, the only way to end the conversation peacefully, is to declare, that they are there to loot the shrine. The Nerevarine may also speak to the leader of the Cultists, Hlireni Indavel, within the Antechamber of the Shrine, whom will either duel the Nerevarine, or take pity on the Ahemmusa Tribe, which requires a Speechcraft skill above 50, or be threatened by the Nerevarine's reputation, which requires a reputation above 20. The Nerevarine must, now, return to Sinnammi Mirpal in order to receive their next task. Escorting Sinnammu The next phase of the quest involves escorting Sinnammi Mirpal to Ald Daedroth in order to prove that the shrine is safe for the Ahemmusa to use it as refuge. Mirpal declares, that, should she die during the journey to the shrine, then, it is not safe for the Ahemmusa and the quest will fail. The Nerevarine must take great care of Mirpal during the journey to the shrine. Mirpal possesses the Water Walking ability. Once the Nerevarine and Mirpal have arrived at the Inner Shrine within the Daedric ruin, at the foot of the statue of Sheogorath, Mirpal will declare the Nerevarine as the Ahemmusa Nerevarine and offers the Madstone of the Ahemmusa to show the Ahemmusa's support. Rewards *Madstone of the Ahemmusa Journal Trivia *Unlike the other tribes, the Ahemmusa are lead by the Wise Woman Sinnammi Mirpal rather than an Ashkhan. *This quest, as with all of the other quests to be named Hortator or Nerevarine can be skipped if the Nerevarine has a reputation of 50 (and is level 20 or over). *Sinnammu Mirpal can escort the Nerevarine on the first visit to the shrine, although this may cause issues, as Mirpal may disappear or die, making this quest and the rest of the main quest impossible to complete. *A non-hostile Scamp by the name of Lustidrike will give a free bottle of Sujamma. *Siding with the "followers" of Sheogorath still involves fighting them, as this is the "game" they are playing. fr:Nérévarine des Ahemmusas